Invasion
by nova-kitty
Summary: People start appearing in the Raenef Castle- raising merry havoc!


.::Arrivals::.  
  
A small presence; almost insignificant, but the odd ring so similar to the demonic energies that pervaded the Raenef castle, and yet so dissimilar, caught Chris's attention, causing his focus to wander and thus earning him a hard smack from the flat of Erutis's practice sword.  
  
"Ow!" he cried.  
  
"You deserve it. I can tell you weren't practicing." Erutis took no pity on him.  
  
"No! There's something out there! I sensed it, an' I practiced plenty!" he snapped back.  
  
"Wait," Raenef interrupted, getting up from his spot below the tree. "Whaddaya mean, there's something here?"  
  
"You wouldn't notice it, 's almost like all the demon energies around here, but it isn't," Chris said, serious for once.  
  
Just at that moment, Eclipse appeared beside Raenef, looking ticked off.  
  
"Master Raenef? I have detected an intruder on the grounds."  
  
"See!?" Chris yelled triumphantly. He turned on Erutis. "You should apologize to me, I was too practicing."  
  
"Not enough, if you got distracted," she replied adamantly.  
  
"What kind of intruder?" Raenef asked.  
  
"I can't identify it."  
  
The bickering cleric and swordswoman glanced sharply at the demon.  
  
"I can, however, locate it," Eclipse continued. "It's right over there, in the castle."  
  
"How did it get into the castle?" Erutis asked.  
  
"That I intent to find out," the demon answered grimly.  
  
"You aren't going to kill whatever it is, are you?" Raenef asked anxiously.  
  
"RAENEF!" Chris groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It could be an assassin sent to kill all of us, and you're pleading for its life already?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but for once I think I agree with the cleric," Eclipse said.  
  
A furious yowling came from the direction of the castle.  
  
"Hey, guys! Ha! It's a cat!" Erutis called.  
  
"A cat?" Raenef asked.  
  
Erutis held it up by the scruff of its neck, a slim, fluffy black cat with bright eyes that looked unusually intelligent. More yowling ensued, and Erutis dropped the cat.  
  
"It scratched me! Monster!" she yelled, aiming a kick at it. The cat made its way onto the grass and streaked over to Raenef, as if it knew where to find the most sympathy.  
  
"That," it panted, "was most undignified."  
  
"It talks!!" Raenef exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious as usual, Raenef," Chris said dryly.  
  
"You! Cat!" demanded Eclipse. "Since you can speak, tell us who you are and what you're doing here!"  
  
It gave him a glare.  
  
"Or you'll do what, exactly?" it challenged.  
  
A flame appeared in his hand.  
  
"Prepare roast cat for dinner," he replied.  
  
"Oh, scary. Too bad I'm not a normal cat, or I might be terrified." It inspected a paw, decided it was not perfect enough, and began to wash.  
  
Chris and Erutis gaped openly.  
  
"That is one unusual cat," Chris said under his breath.  
  
"You got that right, buddy," the cat shot back.  
  
"It heard you?" Erutis asked.  
  
"I am not an 'it,'" the cat said with great dignity. "I am a female, and not actually even a cat, but I prefer cat form, and, oh, you might want to know, immune to all elements."  
  
"What does that mean, exactly?" Raenef inquired.  
  
"You can't drown me, freeze me, roast me, poison me, or whatever else you do to get rid of people."  
  
"Who are you?" Erutis asked incredulously.  
  
"I am a demon of sorts from another world. Not pure," it added, "but that's the way most thing there work."  
  
"You're a demon??" Raenef goggled.  
  
"What did I just tell you? I'm half demon. Half catfolk."  
  
"And what's a catfolk?"  
  
"A cat person. Tail, ears. Fur. Human shaped. From a different world."  
  
"There's other worlds?" Chris asked.  
  
But the cat would say no more.  
  
A/N: any reviewers?? At all? I don't seem to get any on my others. Oh, and this will have no ick Eclipse-Raenef shit that others seem so fond of putting in. There will probably be no romance at all. I will be adding many characters of my own, mostly from a different world. The demons here won't know what in heck to do!! Please review!! Just put down a wacky word so I know that someone in the universe has read it! I don't humble myself to this in my other fic, but hey!! That little button is calling to you... 


End file.
